


Princess

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha Opal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child! Yasuko, Corona - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Games, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Iroh, Omega Mako, Pregnancy, Quarantine, Yasuko is Mako’s kid, and Asami and Korra’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Yasuko introduces her aunt and uncles to her favorite game, ‘Rescue the Princess.’If it wasn’t obvious enough, she always makes Mako play the Princess.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Bolin/Iroh II/Opal (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty entertaining to write ngl

“What are we going to do?” Korra whispers.

“We gotta save the princess from the dragon,” Yasuko hisses back.

Asami looks thoughtful. “How do we do that?”

“Divide and conquer!” Yasuko whisper-yells.

Mako simply looks over to them, amused.

Quarantine had really gotten to Yasuko and the fact that it was summer vacation left the little girl even more bored.

Even Korra and Asami weren’t allowed back to work yet, both doing nothing.

Mako hadn’t been working for a month before the pandemic due to pregnancy and now he was 6 months along.

He was incredibly afraid of the fact that the virus might hurt his baby but Asami and Korra had gone the extra mile to keep them safe.

They left and went off to a private island with no one nearby so the threat of coronavirus was 0 unless one of them already had it.

But the last one was unlikely considering they all did tests and made the maids in the house do it too.

Thankfully, no one tested positive so everyone’s just been on lockdown in the mansion.

Bolin, Opal, and Iroh were due to come soon as well, Mako missing his brother and hormones making emotions a weapon.

They had tested quickly, tested negative, and Asami sent a private jet as soon as she was able.

The three were supposed to come today.

Right now, though, to keep Yasuko busy, they were playing rescue the princess.

Predictably, Mako ended up being the princess.

Yasuko was a Knight while Asami and Korra were Princes.

Mako found the logic severely flawed but couldn’t bring himself to break his daughters heart.

Yasuko took her games a little too seriously.

But she would also never forget Naga, their Great Pyrenees, and made her the ‘Dragon’.

Naga, being a very intelligent and easy going dog, was pretty quick to catch on and stay with her character.

The fact they’ve played many, many times may have also aided to the character development.

So the drama began.

Korra and Asami fakefight as Naga gently plays with Yasuko

But when the bell rings to reveal Iroh and his alpha’s arrival, Mako is on his feet in a minute to go get the door.

“Mama!” Yasuko whines.

Korra rushes forward to help Mako stabilize after standing so fast but the omega waves her off.

“I’m fine,” Mako reassures.

“That’s what you said after you broke your ribs,” Asami says dryly.

“And I was,” Mako counters.

While the trio continues to argue, Yasuko walks over to the door and opens the door.

“Uncle Bolin! Aunty Opal! Uncle Iroh!” Yasuko shrieks.

Bolin grins and picks the young girl up and places her on his hip.

“It’s nice to see you guys again,” Korra says, going to greet them.

“I can say the same,” Opal easily replies.

The two alphas share a quick hug while Asami inquires whether the flight over was ok to Bolin.

Iroh moves over to Mako. “I was wondering. How did they convince you to get pregnant again? I do remember many nights of complaints.”

Mako gently elbows the other omega.

The two had gotten very close after their respective marriages and bonded despite the signs they wouldn’t get along.

“Yasuko wanted a sibling,” Mako explains.

Iroh makes a noise of understanding.

“So, what are we doing now?” Bolin asks.

Yasuko lights up. “Let’s play ‘Rescue the Princess!’”

“Is Mako the Princess?” Bolin asks.

“Why am I always the Princess?” Mako questions.

“You would be a Princess,” Opal teases.

Iroh nods in agreement.

When Mako looks over to Asami, she looks away while Korra shrugs. “Truth hurts, my guy.”

Bolin chokes as Mako raises an eyebrow. “I’m literally carrying your child and you referred to me as, ‘my guy’?”

“Let’s play,” Korra says, redirecting.

Mako huffs.

“Ok, Aunty Opal would be a Witch!” Yasuko cheers.

“Because she’s mean?” Bolin asks.

“No, because she’s magical,” Yasuko argues.

Opal grins. “I can get by that.”

“Uncle Iroh would be a Queen! But the good one,” Yasuko says solemnly.

Bolin nods. “Of course. What about me?”

Yasuko sizes him up. “You would be….a donkey!”

Nobody isn’t laughing at this point as Bolin looks aghast. “Why?”

“Cause I need a ride. My feet hurt,” Yasuko reasons.

Bolin can’t even be mad. “Ok, that’s a pretty compelling argument.”

Mako smiles.

He really couldn’t believe he had a family this lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
